1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to encoding and decoding a datastream into which multiview image information is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current field of image technology, research on methods of implementing three-dimensional (3D) images is being actively conducted. By more effectively implementing 3D images, it may be possible to more realistically represent a 3D reality. A current 3D image reproduction method takes advantage of human visual characteristics and uses a principal that a user will gain a sense of 3D imaging when left view and right view images are projected at appropriate positions and times through use of a conventional two-dimensional (2D) display device and thus images are being formed to have left view image information and right view image information to separately form images for left and right eyes of the user.
However, fatigue occurring when users view 3D images produced according to the current 3D image reproduction method, is a large obstacle to the spread of 3D image applications and the development of 3D image technologies.